


My Home's In Your Arms

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Music, Musical Instruments, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title comes from HIM's song In Joy And Sorrow.<br/>The song sung is Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.</p></blockquote>





	My Home's In Your Arms

"I will love you, baby, always."  
\- Bon Jovi (Always)

The sun crept behind the horizon and its last dying rays were piercing the window and filling the room with warmth. Morgause stepped to the threshold and monitored the place. Morgana was sitting in the armchair, her guitar gently weeping. Morgause crept into the room like a thief in the night and laid down on the floor, watching Morgana with admiration. Morgana's voice started to fill the room with its creakiness wrapping up the words:  
"I could stay awake  
Just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life  
In this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank god we're together  
I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
I don't wanna miss a thing"

Morgause sobbed. A pale dermed, dark haired lass rose her eyes and noticed the goldie's eyes reflect tears of deeply heartfelt love. Morgana caught Morgause's hand and held it in hers, kissing her soft fingers tenderly. Then she crawled up her arm, shoulder and neck, leaving a lipstick trace. Morgana kissed Morgause's lips, oh, so sweet... she recalls the sweet banana cake Morgause baked for her yesterday, yet the lips... the lips... nothing sweeter has ever crossed her tongue, not even gods' ambrosia.  
Morgause wipes the tears out of her eyes as Morgana nuzzles to her chest. Morgause caresses Morgana's yet-black tresses, black as coal, black as night, black as Paul Walker... and then she covers her face with the avalanche of kisses.

"She tenderly kissed me,  
She fondly caressed,  
And then I fell gently  
To sleep on her breast—  
Deeply to sleep  
From the heaven of her breast."  
\- Edgar Poe (For Annie)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from HIM's song In Joy And Sorrow.  
> The song sung is Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.


End file.
